


Wrong Room, Right Person

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, angst & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel returns to his room, he notices that his roommate Balthazar forgot to lock up when he left. What he didn't count on was finding his handsome neighbor Dean Winchester on his bed, looking slightly drunk and very upset...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Room, Right Person

“Dammit!” Castiel cursed as he tried to unlock the door of his dorm, which was a true challenge because he was carrying his laptop, two books, and his coffee-to-go.

When he succeeded at putting his key in the lock after no less than four tries, he came to the conclusion that the door hadn’t been locked to begin with. Castiel muttered another string of curses; his roommate Balthazar had forgotten to lock the door. _Again._

With an exasperated sigh Castiel slipped inside, the room completely dark. He was about to let his stuff fall to his bed so that he would have his hands free to turn on some lights, only to find that he _couldn’t_ , because something was already on that bed. Or rather; _someone,_ because that was clearly the silhouette of a person.

Castiel’s ears picked up on a soft sniffling sound. Squinting in the dark, Castiel put his stuff on his desk instead.

“Balth? Weren’t you supposed to spend the weekend with your family? And why are you on my bed?” Castiel interrogated, switching on the small lamp on the nightstand, eyes flickering to the empty bed on the other side of the room.

There was a muffled “leave me alone”, and Castiel gasped when he realized that it was definitely not the voice laced with the British accent that belonged to his roommate. His eyes fell on the person lying on his bed, face buried in Castiel’s pillow as if he was trying to shut out the world.  

No, definitely not Castiel’s roommate. Another quiet sob came from the pillow.

“Look, I think there’s been a major misunderstanding…” Castiel tried to reason. “You’re in my room, and this is _my bed_.”

The stranger now turned his head to the side, only just enough for Castiel to see two watery green eyes glower at him.

He froze as he recognized the familiar face of his handsome neighbor. Castiel thought his name was Dean, but couldn’t be entirely certain because he’d never had the nerve to actually have a conversation with the guy with the charming smile and the adorable freckles.

“I… I believe you live in the room to our left.” Castiel supplied when the guy didn’t say a word. “It’s Dean, isn’t it?” He added as an afterthought.

A curt nod from Dean, and then the guy’s eyes went wide as he glanced around the room, at last putting two and two together. He groaned, rolling over so that he was lying on his back, pressing both his hands over his eyes.

“Awesome! Just awesome… Perfect ending of a perfect day.” He slurred bitterly, obviously intoxicated. “Everything is just _awesome_ …”

“Dean…” Castiel began, but fell silent, at a loss for words.

What was he supposed to do with this? Excuse him for not owning a copy of the _‘How to console aesthetically pleasing intoxicated strangers’_ guide.

“Yeah, yeah… I get it.” Dean mumbled meekly, staring up at Castiel, who was still curiously hovering over him. “This… is the part where you kick me out. Because hey, ‘s what everyone does… Get rid of Dean- _loser_ -Winchester.”

Full pink lips twitched into a pout, and somehow, Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He felt weirdly attracted to Dean, even while Dean was in this sulky state of drunkenness. His heart broke a little when he observed how red and swollen Dean’s eyes were from crying, and he cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed.

Dean didn’t do as much as move, only his surprised eyes following Castiel.

“I’m not going to kick you out, Dean…” Castiel promised, unsure why he was doing what he did, but figuring that there would be plenty of time to regret it later. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Dean eyed him speculatively, as if assessing whether or not Castiel could be trusted. After a few minutes of silence, it seemed that he decided on ‘yes’.

Green eyes avoided Castiel as Dean started fumbling with his own hands, but he did start talking.

“Went to a bar tonight… Know what I found?” Dean paused, and Castiel shook his head, hoping that Dean would see it from the corner of his eye.

“Found my girlfriend Bela, said she was out of town for the weekend, yet there she was, making out with some other guy… Dude was taller than me, way better looking… Can I even blame her, huh?” Dean muttered sullenly. “But you know what it is about me? I’m always _an option_. As soon as people can do better, it’s _bye bye, Dean_. Bela… Lisa… Benny. That’s three people who’ve dumped me… Something’s got to be wrong with me, because that ain’t a coincidence.”

Almost timidly, Dean peeked sideways at Castiel with those wide, sad eyes.

Castiel hesitated, then put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, lightly rubbing it to comfort him. Surely it was an acceptable move, keeping in mind that the guy was camping in Castiel’s bed, for crying out loud.

“I’m sure that’s not true…” Castiel assured him as he pulled back his hand. “Some seem convinced that the grass is always greener on the other side, no matter whom they’re with. A few failed relationships don’t define you.”

Dean snorted, then shifted on the bed, so that he was resting on his side, but still facing Castiel. “That’s poetic, _Castiel_ … ‘s your name, right?”

Castiel nodded, weirdly thrilled at the sound of Dean saying his name, and Dean hummed.

“Wish I could say that it was the only thing I screwed up…” Dean said darkly, eyes lowering to the mattress. “My dad called me this morning… Checking in, he said. Ended up calling me a disappointment because my results aren’t what they should be, according to him. ‘m not worth the money he spent to get me in college, because he’s used to Sammy’s results… My little brother, he’s a genius. Love the kid to pieces but… I can’t measure up…”

Dean was looking up at Castiel through his lashes, and Castiel couldn’t tell if he was looking seductive on purpose, or by accident.

“You mustn’t compare yourself to others.” He offered after a brief silence. “You’re worth so much more than you know, Dean.”

He got a skeptical frown from Dean, but soon that frown disappeared, Dean’s eyes turning sad again.

“Can I… Can I ask you something, Cas?” He all but whispered.

Without hesitation, Castiel gave him an encouraging nod. Green eyes were anxious and terrified as they held Castiel’s.

“Do you ever… Do you ever feel like there’s not a person in the world that _loves you_?”

Castiel gave himself a second to contemplate.

His thoughts went to his father, who’d turned his back on their family back when Castiel was only two years old. He thought about his mother, who was very strict and who’d always cared more about his grades than about how he was doing. His mind wandered to his siblings, all of them had gone their own separate ways, and he only talked to them over the phone every once in a blue moon. He had some friends on campus that he would sometimes hang out with, but he wasn’t truly close to any of them. The last time he’d had a date? He couldn’t even remember…

He bit his lip as he looked down at Dean, boldly taking one of Dean’s hands in his, hoping that it could pass as another offer of comfort.

“Yes…” Castiel confessed as he felt how Dean’s hand curled around his. “ _Yes, I do_.”

~

Castiel woke up, groggy and dazed. The sun was teasing him, pulling him from his sleep. He yawned as he tried to roll over, only to realize that there was no room to do so. His eyes flew open, and his heart stuttered when he was nose to nose with Dean Winchester, who was still asleep.

They were both fully dressed, on top of the blankets, only their hands touching where they were resting between them on the pillow that they shared.

Recalling everything that had happened last night, Castiel calmed down. They’d talked and talked for hours, until Dean had been sober as could be. Castiel smiled to himself, breathing in and out, but otherwise not moving, not wanting to wake Dean up.

Fifteen more minutes, and green eyes slowly blinked open. Part of Castiel expected Dean to freak out, but when soft lips quirked up into a gentle smile, Castiel once more relaxed.

“Hey.” Dean said softly, nudging Cas’ hand with his own.

Knowing that the coast was clear, Castiel smiled back. “Hello, Dean.”

A long silence followed. They were simply gazing into each other’s eyes, until Castiel caught himself looking for patterns in the freckles on Dean’s face.

“Thank you.” Dean murmured after a while. “Can I like… Take you out for some breakfast, Cas? Make it up to you?”

Castiel didn’t need time to think about that. “I would absolutely love that.” He answered sincerely.

“Awesome.” Dean responded with his trademark smirk, then grimaced as he looked down at his wrinkled clothes. “Let me go to my room and change first? And brush my teeth and stuff?”

Castiel gestured for Dean to go ahead, and Dean crawled up into a sitting position. His eyes darted down to Castiel one more time, and without warning he leaned back in to chastely peck the corner of Cas’ mouth.

Another smile was exchanged when Dean pulled back, and Castiel reached out to Dean to run a hand through Dean’s hair like he’d wanted to do since last night. Dean welcomed the touch, but eventually pulled away, reminding Castiel that they’d made plans.

When Dean skipped out of the room, humming a tune under his breath because he was clearly looking forward to their breakfast date, Castiel knew that Dean was not an option for him. He was going to prove to Dean that he did deserve to be loved, and that he was good enough.

On the nightstand, Castiel’s phone beeped. He rolled his eyes when he read the new text message from Balthazar.

_‘Apologies, Cassie. I think I might have forgotten to lock up last night.’_

Castiel grinned as he typed a reply. This once, his roommate was forgiven.

_‘Thank you for forgetting.’_

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
